Cortando Madera
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Eren cortaba madera para utilizarla en la preparación de la comida, pero llega su sargento con ganas de hacerlo y lo acorrala, mientras que el resto del grupo desesperados por utilizar la madera envían a Jean a buscarlos, topándose con algo que nunca creyó posible. Riren, JeanxArmin lemon. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, emm pues aquí vengo a subir este One-shot (que puede ser two si ustedes quieren haha)**

**Bueno, escribí esto a petición de una amiga, leyó un mini-comic Riren y como se quedó con ganas de más, me pidió que lo escribiera, no estaba segura pero como me lo pidió amablemente (sí cómo no, no dejaba de joder por face, por sms y por whatsapp) le di el gusto.**

**Bien para los que lo leen porque lo vieron en el listado de Fanfiction en actualizaciones deberían ver este mini-cómic para que le puedan entender n.n**

**Triple w punto facebook punto com/media /set/?set =a.277527959083679. 1073742189. 2441309390 90048 &type=1**

**Ya saben, sólo modifiquenlo y quiten los espacios c:**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los utilizo para mis propios y nefastos propósitos xD**

_**Advertencias: Riren, Lemon, es un OS en la misma realidad.**_

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

- S-sargento... ah... no podemos hacer esto aquí... po-drían vernos ah...

- Nadie vendrá, todos están ocupados - dijo seguro el azabache.

"¡Yo estoy aquí!" dijo para sí mismo el ojimiel.

Ignorando la presencia de un tercero en ése lugar, el sargento deslizó una mano por el muslo interno del menor para rozar su entrepierna. Le encantaba torturar al menor de esa forma, provocandolo y negándole acariciarlo apropiadamente.

- Ah... sargento... deten-

No lo dejó terminar, se apoderó de sus labios, besándolo de manera demandante, volvió a rozar la entrepierna del menor y éste abrió su boca para dejar salir un gemido, cosa que aprovechó el mayor para deslizar su lengua entre los dulces labios del ojiverde y poder explorar esa cálida y húmeda cavidad, empujando y cediendo sus lenguas en un lento vals, que poco a poco aumentaba en intensidad y pasión. El pelinegro volvió a deslizar sus manos hacia arriba por los muslos del menor hasta llegar a su vientre dónde lo acarició dulcemente y deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa de Eren para acariciar su estómago, su cintura, su espalda y sus pezones, provocándole un estremecimiento al ojiverde, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, sus piernas se doblaban. Por suerte estaba recargado en la pared de la cabaña, de lo contrario hubiera ido a dar directo al suelo.

Levi rompió el beso y se separó lentamente de Eren, unidos por un hilillo de saliva que conectaba sus labios, rojos y un poco hinchados por el reciente beso. Eren estaba muy sonrojado y sus ojos estaban acuosos por el placer.

- S-sargento... no... debemos...

- Cállate mocoso, llevo casi una semana sin tocarte - dijo y su tono de voz cambió a una necesitada y llena de excitación - estoy en mi límite...

Eren ahogó un gemido y su miembro reaccionó ante la voz del mayor, mientras que Levi asaltó nuevamente sus labios, el beso duró poco pues dirigió sus labios al mentón del ojiverde para hacer un caminito de besos, lamidas y mordidas a lo largo de éste hasta llegar a su cuello y sus clavículas.

El Sargento levantó la camisa de Eren hasta su cuello y llevó su boca a uno de los botones rosados del menor, moviendo su lengua en círculos para darle mas sensaciones al chico, lo chupó con un poco de fuerza y pudo sentir como se endurecía contra su lengua, justo antes de terminar con ese botón y proseguir con el otro, lo mordió suavemente y Eren dejó salir un dulce gemido provocando que el miembro del mayor se endureciera aún más bajo sus pantalones.

- Ah... sargento... - jadeaba el moreno.

- Shhh... - susurró el mayor y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el segundo botón.

Eren podía sentir como la boca del azabache acariciaba sus pezones, mientras que sus manos recorrían sus piernas, su espalda y vientre, toda la piel que era tocada por sus manos ardía a causa de sus caricias. Pero esas no eran las caricias que él quería. Su cuerpo irradiaba placer, estaba tan excitado, el azabache había logrado su objetivo. Ya no lo podía soportar, aferrando sus manos a la estrecha espalda del azabache, levantó una pierna para enredarla en la cintura del otro y poder frotar su miembro con el de su sargento.

- Ah... - gimió el ojiverde.

- Ngh... - ahogó el gemido el azabache, el moreno llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta la camisa del ojigris y desabotonó los primeros botones -, vaya, ya estás poniendo de tu parte.

- Sargento... por favor... dese prisa... ah - jadeó y por fin terminó de abrir la camisa para recorrer el abdomen y torso del azabache con sus manos.

- Ngh - reaccionó ante las caricias - como gustes, date la vuelta - ordenó.

Eren dejó caer la pierna que tenía en la cintura del mayor y juntando todas la fuerzas que aún tenía, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al sargento. Colocó sus manos sobre la pared de la cabaña y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, exponiendo su trasero y dejándolo a merced del azabache.

- Ha pasado un tiempo, primero te tenemos que preparar - y dicho esto se puso en cuclillas y de un sólo tiro, bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior del ojiverde, exponiendo su rosada entrada justo frente a su rostro.

- Espe- ¡sargento! ¿Qué está... ngh - no pudo terminar pues el azabache lamió su trasero, desde la base de sus testículos hasta su ano -. S-sargento... ngh... ah

El azabache siguió lamiendo la entrada del menor acumulando excesiva saliva en su lengua para poder lubricar correctamente. Después de unas cuantas lamidas más, metió su lengua, para simular pequeñas penetraciones en la rosada entrada de Eren.

- ¡AH! Ngh!... sargento-oh... ah

Levi se puso de pie y froto su miembro contra el trasero de Eren, logrando que éste dejara salir un sonoro gemido. Deslizó su mano izquierda por la cadera del menor hasta su vientre y finalmente tomar la hombría del menor. Eren jadeó y Levi comenzó una lenta masturbación, rodeando aquel miembro con sus dedos, acariciándolo desde el glande hasta la base, empezó a mover sus mano arriba-abajo, mientras que lamía tres dedos de su mano derecha y los llevaba hasta el ano del moreno donde introdujo uno y empezó una serie de semi-embestidas en círculos, Eren estaba desbordando placer, gemía quedito para que no los descubrieran, incluso se mordía su labio inferior para acallar los gemidos, pero las caricias del azabache eran muy precisas, Levi sabía perfectamente donde tocar. Después de unos minutos metió un segundo dedo, sacando y metiendolos haciendo un movimiento de tijeras para expandir su entrada.

- Ngh... sargento... ya métalo...

- Espera un poco más.

El azabache metió un tercer dedo, llegando aún mas profundo en su interior, su mano izquierda seguía con la masturbación cuando los dedos de su derecha tocaron la próstata de Eren, llevándolo al clímax y viniéndose en la mano del mayor.

- Bien, trata de mantenerte en pie, voy a entrar - avisó.

Eren aún se sentía un poco abrumado por el reciente orgasmo cuando sintió la gruesa hombría del mayor, abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Ahogó un gemido con el dorso de su mano y usó todas sus fuerzas para seguir en pie.

Levi embestía al moreno con fuerza, llevaba demasiado tiempo ansiando sentir el calor del interior del mocoso que le costaba un poco el no dejarse llevar y terminar. Pero tenía que aguantar, aguantando el orgasmo y ahogando gemidos aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas del ojiverde. Eren, buscando más placer empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las del sargento, haciendo movimientos en círculos y empujando al mismo tiempo que Levi.

- Ngh... - jadeó el sargento - Éste es... el único movimiento... de caderas... que deberías practicar - dijo entre estocadas, se detuvo y acercó su boca a la oreja enrojecida del moreno - yo soy el único que tiene permitido hacer lo que quiera con ellas, - suspiró y Eren se estremeció - incluso romperlas en una cogida - dijo y reanudó sus estocadas con unas más fuertes y profundas arrancándole gemidos desde el fondo de su garganta al moreno.

Jean no estaba seguro que lo que veía era real, es decir esos eran su superior y el estúpido de Eren, siempre que los veía juntos el sargento le sacaba la mierda a Eren, nunca sospechó de una relación mas allá de una que otra golpiza entre ellos (en realidad una golpiza de Levi a Eren).

Pero si era real o no, cierto o falso, eso ya no era importante. Lo importante era lo que tenía en el pantalón, a punto de estallar. ¿Cómo mierdas pudo reaccionar ante una escena así? El ver a Eren así de sumiso le excitó de sobremanera. No sentía atracción a él, eso lo tenía muy en claro.

"Es como si viera una revista porno, es como si viera una revista porno" se repetía el ojimiel en su mente.

No aguantó más, llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna y frotó su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón. Siseó ante la caricia, ya estaba muy duro. Lentamente desabrochó el botón superior y enseguida corrió el cierre hacia abajo. Dejó salir un jadeo silencioso y metió su mano debajo de su ropa interior para al fin dejar libre su duro miembro.

Se puso de rodillas detrás de la pila de leños ya cortados, tomó su pene en la base formando un anillo con su dedo pulgar y medio, empezó a moverlos de arriba a abajo en un suave y lento movimiento, al llegar a la punta acarició el glande con sus dedos y luego bajó hasta la base donde deslizó la palma de su mano sobre sus testículos y los masajeó suavemente. Volvió a tomar su miembro pero ahora con todos sus dedos para tener más contacto piel con piel. Acariciaba a lo largo de todo el falo, dando ligeros tirones para provocarse más oleadas de placer, deslizó su dedo pulgar por encima de la punta, sobre el orificio por el cual ya salía líquido pre-seminal, embarrando toda su mano, facilitándole su trabajo manual, jadeó, debido a que gracias a ese líquido viscoso y tibio pudo sentir más sensaciones. Mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba de su pene, llevó su mano izquierda hasta sus testículos, los palpó, los acarició suavemente, se dio ligeros tirones y finalmente los volvió a masajear con la palma de su mano. Levantó su vista para obtener más material de inspiración y justo en ése momento, el sargento levantó la pierna derecha del ojiverde para profundizar aún más sus estocadas, sin darse cuenta que le estaba dando una vista completa al ojimiel escondido.

Jean al ver esto sintió como su hombría se endurecía y se engrosaba aún más, aumentó la velocidad de su masturbación, haciendo un movimiento de muñeca (aprendido a lo largo de los años) que lo excitaba aún más, sintiendo más sensaciones. Cerró sus ojos, el sonido de las embestidas, los jadeos y gemidos, el obsceno sonido del trasero de Eren chocando con la pelvis de Levi, todo eso era suficiente para darle suficiente excitación. Pero Eren empezó a soltar gemidos aún mas extraños y excitantes que casi provocó que el ojimiel se viniera.

- Ngh... sargento... m-más fuerte... ah... - gemía ya sin pudor alguno - mmm... sí... ah... ahí... ah

El azabache giró el cuerpo de Eren y lo levantó para que él enroscara sus piernas al rededor de su cintura, separó las nalgas del moreno y lo penetró de una profunda y fuerte estocada.

Eren gimió y se aferró a la nuca de Levi mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Los suaves labios de Eren buscaron los del azabache, éste se dio cuenta y unió sus labios con los del moreno, jugando con sus lenguas, recorriendo la cavidad del otro, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del contrario.

- Ah... Levi - lo llamó por su nombre, sólo en los momentos de placer extremo es cuando Eren olvida todas las formalidades y deberes - ah... ya... casi ngh... ah...

- Ngh... yo también...

Al igual que el azabache y el ojiverde, Jean ya andaba en las últimas, la velocidad y el ritmo de su mano era el mismo que el de las embestidas del sargento, ahogó un gemido al sentir casi llegar el orgasmo.

- Ah... Levi... dentro... córrete dentro... ah... ah...

Fue suficiente, el sargento sintió las entrañas de Eren apretarse a su alrededor y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo. Eren ya estaba en las últimas cuando su interior se estrechó y al sentir aquel líquido espeso y caliente dentro de él se corrió entre sus vientres. Aunque para Jean eso no fue suficiente pues alcanzó a detener su orgasmo. No dejó masturbarse y dirigió su vista a su sargento y su compañero. Levi ya había dejado a Eren en el suelo, pero éste al no poder mantenerse en pie se quedó de rodillas frente al azabache.

- Tsk, ahora estoy todo sucio - dijo molesto por el líquido que se escurría sobre su abdomen y se recargó en la cabaña, sacó su pañuelo para limpiarse pero la mano temblorosa de Eren lo detuvo.

- Yo me encargo - dijo y acercó su rostro al vientre del ojigris, sorprendiéndolo - rayos, usted fue el que empezó esto, no sé ni por qué me ofrezco.

- Admítelo, ten encanta tanto mi verga que la quieres tener hasta en tu boca.

- C-claro que no, s-sólo lo hago para que me deje en paz por un tiempo - dijo con el rostro completamente rojo.

- Bueno, pues si te vas a poner así como ahora no me importaría esperar hasta un mes - dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

- E-eso no pasará - aseguró.

- Si, si, ya veremos, por el momento continúa.

Eren se volvió a acercar al vientre del sargento, sacó su lengua y la deslizó por cada lugar que estaba manchado por su propia semilla, lamió esos deliciosos cuadritos que adornan el abdomen del sargento, se deslizó hacia arriba metiendo su lengua en el ombligo del azabache para después bajar lentamente. Limpiaba minuciosamente cada centímetro de esa nívea piel, poco a poco fue bajando hasta toparse con los finos bellos púbicos de su sargento, pasó su lengua sobre ellos y finalmente llegó a la base del miembro del mayor (totalmente endurecido gracias a las lamidas del moreno), como Levi aún tenía puestos su ropa interior y sus pantalones, Eren los bajó un poco más, para que de ese modo se liberaran también sus testículos.

El miembro de Levi estaba completamente erecto una vez más por lo que fue muy fácil para Eren lamer en el espacio que hay entre la base del pene y los testículos, provocándole un estremecimiento al azabache, y hacerlo liberar un gemido.

Eren recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión del miembro de Levi, desde la base hasta el glande. Tomó el pene con sus manos y las usó para ayudarse en la felación. Rodeó con sus labios la punta y usó su lengua para acariciar el glande y el pequeño orificio, que aún tenía algunas gotas de aquel líquido blanquecino, haciendo gemir a Levi. Metió la hombría en su boca hasta la mitad, usando su lengua como almohadilla, además de deslizarla de lado a lado para provocarle más placer al ojigris.

Empezó un lento va y ven, sacaba el miembro hasta la punta para volverlo a meter, cada vez más profundo. Levi gemía, suspiraba y hasta ronroneaba y es que el maldito mocoso había aprendido muy bien a complacerlo con su boca y aunque Eren no lo admitiera, también le gustaba hacérselo de ese modo.

Sacó por completo el pene de su boca y uso su lengua para recorrer toda la extensión de ese miembro viril, pasó de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, desde la base hasta la punta y de la punta a la base, y mientras usaba sus manos en la hombría del sargento, llevó su boca hasta los testículos de éste y los lamió, chupo y mordió suavemente hasta lograr sacarle un sonoro gemido al azabache. Sonrió de lado al escucharlo.

Nuevamente lamió el pene de Levi desde la base hasta la punta y lo metió todo hasta el fondo de su garganta, una par de lágrimas involuntarias aparecieron en los ojos aguamarina de Eren. Empezó a sacar y meter el miembro en su boca, usando su lengua para acariciar la parte inferior y sus manos para masajear los testículos del azabache. Poco a poco aumentó su velocidad, provocando que Levi casi llegara al éxtasis.

Jean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ese estúpido de Eren sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y se podía ver claramente en la expresión del sargento. Mierda, casi llegaba al final con sólo ver a ese idiota. Seguía con su trabajo manual, sólo había bajado la velocidad cuando ellos habían terminado, pero luego de ver a Eren de ese modo su amigo le pedía atención, masturbándose aún mas rápido que antes. Hizo un esfuerzo y se imaginó en el lugar de Levi, su miembro en la boca de Eren, y esos ojos llorosos viéndolo fijamente, mierda, eso había sido mucho, ya estaba en el límite.

Pero Levi también lo estaba, agarró al moreno de sus cabellos y de una estocada llegó hasta la garganta del menor y se vino en su boca. Eren tragó una parte de la semilla del azabache y se separó casi de inmediato, pero Levi aun no terminaba por lo que parte de su semen cayó en su rostro.

- Ugh, ahora yo soy el que está sucio - dijo y usó su dedo para lamer los restos que quedaron en su rostro, de una manera lasciva pero inconscientemente.

Esa imagen fue demasiado para Jean que se sonrojó al instante provocándole un sangrado nasal, y sin necesidad alguna de más "jaladas", se vino esparciendo su semen sobre el pasto y algunos leños.

- ¿Sabes? Viéndote hacer eso me dan ganas de cogerte otra vez y más duro.

"Igual a mí" pensó el ojimiel.

- ¿Eh? - dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Ven aquí - dijo y se acercó para lamer un poco de semen que había quedado en una de sus mejillas - vámonos, hay que llevar más leños para hacer la comida.

Se arreglaron sus ropas, tomaron unos leños y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban el resto de los muchachos. Mientras Jean trataba de reponerse de esa hemorragia nasal y ese potente orgasmo. Recuperó su respiración, metió a su amigo en sus pantalones para que descansara después de esa batalla y después de unos minutos se encaminó de vuelta con los chicos.

"Me pregunto si podré hacer lo mismo con Armin" pensó "debería intentarlo"

.-. Mientras, con el resto de los chicos .-.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Eh? - preguntaron Sasha y Connie al unísono pues estaba desesperados por comer.

- ¿Uh? ¿Y dónde está Jean? - preguntó historia.

- ¿Jean? - preguntó extrañado Eren.

- Si, hace un rato que lo mandamos a buscarlos, pero él tampoco volvió - informó la rubia.

- Pues tal vez nos fue a buscar a otra parte o se fue a flojear por ahí.

- Es lo más seguro, ese idiota - dijo Connie molesto.

"Hn, así que fue ese idiota cara de caballo el que nos estuvo espiando" pensó el sargento "ya me la cobraré".

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

***sangrado nasal* Eso fue lo más hard que he escrito... uff**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, porque leí los comentarios en el álbum del cómic y sé que algun s querían trío, pero como excusa puedo decir que no me gusta que se metan con mi OTP así que esa fue mi condición para aceptar escribirlo y mi amiga aceptó.**

**Cómo compensación les puedo subir un Jean x Armin para saber si utilizó sus nuevos "conocimientos" y saber si el sargento le sacó la mierda por fisgón y caliente xD**

**Si es así, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren continuación o si quieren que ya me calle, déjenme un lindo y sensual review para saber sus opiniones.**

**También, si les interesa mis otras obras las pueden buscar en mi perfil, aquí en Fanfiction o también pueden seguir mi página en face, la acabo de crear para tener un modo de comunicación más rápido y dinámico con mis "seguidores" o "fans" (nota: les puedo decir así? es que no me siento tan importante ni famosa) bueno al que le interese es ésta:**

**Triple w punto facebook punto com diagonal HanaUsagiBL**

**Lo escribo así porque luego no sale ;)**

**Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima**

**P.D. dejen reviews! ellos son mi sustento D:**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•..(,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uff, es muuuuuuy tarde, pero como excusa... creí que ya lo había subido u.u **

**Estuve vuelta loca con las entregas finales y los exámenes -.-**

**Bueno respecto a este two-shot, le hice caso a la mayoría, hice un JeanxArmin :D es el primero que hago, así que no sean malas.**

**Sin más, ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: (ya se lo saben no?)**

**Advertencias: Riren/JeanxArmin/Lemon/Rate-M**

╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮

El peor error que pudo cometer Jean Kirschtein no fue el de espiar a su superior mientras tenía sexo con uno de sus compañeros, un bastardo suicida como le decía él. Bueno creo que él es que tiene mucho más instintos suicidas al haberlo espiado y más aún por sus acciones de los días siguientes.

Oh no, eso no era lo único que había hecho, es más, si hubiera sido sólo eso, tendría una mínima esperanza de sobrevivir a la furia de su superior, pero ahí iba como un imbécil a firmar su sentencia de muerte.

El joven ojimiel cometió el peor error de su vida al sonrojarse mientras veía fijamente a Eren Jaegar a la mañana siguiente de su encuentro sexual con el sargento. Cuando Jean lo había visto en la cocina ayudando a la pequeña Historia a preparar el almuerzo, no pudo evitar que la sangre se le acumulara en sus mejillas al recordar las candentes escenas que había presenciado.

Y para la peor de sus suertes, estaba siendo observado por un cabreado azabache recargado en la puerta de la cabaña. Él no se dio cuenta de que era observado, por lo que no pudo tener una advertencia para que lo evitara en el futuro, pero estamos hablando del joven Kirschtein, el tipo con la peor suerte dentro de las murallas.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para el soldado. El Sargento le ordenaba hacer doscientas repeticiones más de cada uno de los ejercicios -sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, etc.- y correr dos kilómetros más de lo que hacían los demás. Todos se dieron claramente del castigo que sufría el ojimiel, pero nadie sabía por qué razón y no se atrevían a preguntarle al azabache.

En la tarde de ese día, mientras todos se ocupaban de los quehaceres, le tocó lavar los vegetales que se utilizarían para preparar la cena, en compañía de Eren.

Jean evitó todo contacto visual con el ojiverde mientras hacían su trabajo. Le pasó una patata al castaño, pero a éste se resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo, rodó y se detuvo debajo de la mesa. Ambos chicos se agacharon y Eren se metió a gatas para tomar el vegetal, mientras que Jean quedó detrás de él, con una espléndida vista de su trasero,

El rostro del ojimiel se tornó completamente rojo, igual al de los tomates que había terminado de lavar unos minutos antes. Su cuerpo reaccionó y se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero. Sintió una gélida mirada y levanto la suya hasta toparse con unos glaciales ojos grises que le miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su rostro paso del rojo escarlata al blanco pálido en un segundo.

Se levantó como pudo, hizo el saludo militar y esperó a que el sargento no sacara mágicamente un sable de alguno de sus bolsillos. La mirada del azabache se quedó fija en su subordinado de ojos color miel y la bajó cuando divisó una cabellera castaña saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Eren se puso de pie a espaldas del azabache viendo con extrañeza a su compañero.

- ¡Jaegar! - gritó el sargento y Eren se sobresaltó, sus manos dejaron caer la patata que había rescatado y se giró rápidamente para ver a su superior.

Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío recorerlo de la cabeza a los pies cuando vio la mirada del sargento, llena de un enfado glacial. Eren se estremeció y relajó su postura con un suspiro. "Otra vez no, por favor" dijo en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si sargento? - respondió el ojiverde.

- Cuando terminen la comida quiero que vayas al huerto, ¿entendido?

Eren suspiró. "¿Por qué a mí?" se preguntó.

- Sí, señor - dijo al tiempo en que hacía el saludo militar.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo, Eren se dirigió al huerto, un pedazo de tierra fértil oculto entre los árboles del bosque. Eren sabía perfectamente qué era lo que el azabache le diría, o haría, pues lo había visto en esa mirada llena de enfado, un enfado totalmente sinsentido, según Eren, pues lo más probable era que el azabache se haya enojado por cualquier cosa que lo mirase o tocase, hay veces que pensaba que hasta el aire que lo rodeaba hacía enfadar al ojigris.

Cuando estaba a un metro del lugar donde plantaron las zanahorias, sintió unos brazos envolverle, se giró y vio la afilada mirada plateada se su sargento. Un estremecimiento de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo, y sintió la tela de su pantalón apretándose sobre su miembro.

Ese era el poder que tenía la mirada de Rivaille sobre Eren.

¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸

Le habían encomendado a Armin la tarea de recolectar leña, pues ya se habían acabado la que tenían y no podían costearla para comprarla en el mercado de la ciudad.

Algunos podrían decir que era injusto que le ordenaran hacer un trabajo un poco pesado para alguien de su complexión, pero Armin se ofreció para demostrar que él también podía con aquello.

Así que ahora se encontraba caminando entre los árboles, buscando ramitas o troncos pequeños y delgados para llevarlos a la cabaña.

De pronto escuchó un extraño ruido, provenía -si su orientación no le fallaba- del huerto, se acercó silenciosamente y pudo identificar que los sonidos se convertían en jadeos.

Se asomó detrás de un arbusto y al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos un sonrojo se hizo presente en toda la piel que tenía descubierta.

Pudo ver a Eren apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con los pantalones enrollados en los tobillos mientras el sargento Rivaille arremetía contra él.

Armin no necesitó de su inteligencia para saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Ahogó un jadeo y escuchó la voz del ojiverde.

- H-heichou - sonaba sofocado - e-espere.

- Tsk, ¿y ahora que quieres? - dijo sin detener las estocadas.

- Ah... mmh... esp-ere... e-escuché un ¡Ah!... sonido.

Armin se sonrojó al escuchar a la voz de su amigo de la infancia de ése modo. No era que lo juzgara -puesto que él hacía algo similar con uno de sus compañeros-, pero nunca se había imaginado que estaría en esa clase de situación. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver que las ramitas que había recolectado estaban dispersas a sus pies, no se había dado cuenta pero las había dejado caer.

¡Seguramente eso era lo que había escuchado Eren!

Se palmeó la frente con un golpe silencioso y decidió mirar para saber si podía tratar de escapar.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla y anclado al suelo. No sabía cómo habían llegado a aquello, pero podía ver al moreno arrodillado frente al sargento y con el... -se estremeció- del azabache en su boca. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la expresión en el rostro de Eren. Es que parecía que en verdad le gustaba hacer eso.

El azabache se corrió en la boca y el rostro del ojiverde -cosa que parecía no molestarle al menor-. Armin enrojeció aún más y se giro, se alejó a gatas, después de unos metros se levantó y caminó silenciosamente para después correr hasta la cabaña, entró a ella y se topó con el joven Kirschtein.

- Wow, Armin, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo mientras lo sostenía de los hombros.

Cuando el blondo sintió el contacto de las manos del ojimiel en su cuerpo, una extraña ola de calor lo invadió. Levantó el rostro a duras penas para ver a Jean a los ojos y cuando lo hizo pudo ver que el rostro del castaño se enrojecía levemente.

- ¿A-armin?

Sin decir una palabra, tomó al mayor de la mano y le llevó hasta la habitación que compartía con él y con Eren. Entró seguido por el confundido ojimiel y cerró la puerta con seguro. Afortunadamente todos estaban fuera de la cabaña y no regresarían hasta dentro de unas dos o tres horas, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que rogaba porque Eren y el Sargento siguieran con lo suyo todo ese tiempo.

Se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada confundida del ojimiel. Se acercó a él y estiró sus brazos para tomarle el rostro con las manos.

- Por favor, bésame - dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó incrédulo el mayor.

Armin no soportó la espera, estiró a Jean del brazo y lo empujó contra la cama haciéndolo caer de espalda. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó hasta posar sus labios sobre los del castaño. Jean se sorprendió un poco pero al cabo de un segundo movió sus labios para responderle el beso.

- Armin - jadeó el nombre del rubio mientras acariciaba los muslos del mismo con sus manos.

Subió y le acarició la cintura por debajo de su camisa, subió hasta rozar los pezones del más pequeño y se deleitó con el aliento que soltó el menor sobre su boca.

Girando sus cuerpos, quedó encima del blondo y continuó besándolo mientras le desabotonaba el chaleco color crema, para después proseguir con los botones de la camisa. Cuando el pecho de Armin quedó completamente desnudo, Jean se relamió los labios, acto que hizo sonrojar de más al menor.

Jean se inclinó y rozó con la punta de su lengua el pezón izquierdo de Armin, escuchó un gemido salir de los finos labios del menor y rodeó aquel botón rosado entre sus labios, chupandolo con fuerza. Los gemidos de Armin aumentaron de volumen y Jean pasó al segundo botón repitiendo sus caricias. Armin intentó quitarle la camisa, pero Jean se incorporó y la sacó por sobre su cabeza sin desabotonarla. La tiró al suelo junto con la de Armin.

Jean besó a Armin en su estómago, justo a un lado de su ombligo, con su lengua recorrió la circunferencia del mismo y luego fue bajando. Quitó el botón del pantalón café de Armin y bajo el cierre. El rubio aguantó la respiración y la dejó salir con un gemido cuando sintió los dedos del castaño rodearle su intimidad.

Jean empezó a masturbarlo, Armin se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo derecho y trataba de ahogar los gemidos. El ojiazul apartó su brazo y abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió algo húmedo acariciarle, bajó la mirada y vio como el ojimiel le acariciaba con su lengua para luego meterlo por completo en su boca.

Armin gimió, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Jean y con el dorso de su otra mano se cubrió los ojos sin poder contener los jadeos y gemidos.

- J-jean... ah... mhn... b-basta... voy a... a...

Sin poder contenerse más, derramó su semilla en la boca del mayor. Abrió sus ojos acuosos por el reciente orgasmo. Vio a Jean casi arrancarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y los arrojó al suelo, se desabrochó los suyos y liberó su miembro.

Armin abrió mucho sus ojos, se relamió los labios y tragó duro. De pronto, el rostro de Eren mientras le daba placer con su boca al sargento se cruzó por su mente. ¿Él también disfrutaría si lo hiciera?

Lentamente se incorporó y quedó sentado frente a Jean.

- ¿P-puedo... hacerlo yo? - preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿De-de verdad? - preguntó sorprendido el ojimiel.

- S-sólo si tu quieres - se apresuró a decir mientras apartaba el rostro sonrojado.

Jean sonrió y le tomó del mentón para levantarle el rostro y que le viera a los ojos.

- Escucha, no quiero imponerte nada, si quieres hacerlo, estaré encantado.

Armin pasó saliva y asintió, se arrodilló frente a Jean, aún sobre la cama, y rodeó el miembro del mayor con sus labios, con la punta de su lengua hizo círculos sobre la punta del miembro y pudo escuchar a Jean soltar un gemido ronco. El sonido le dio más valor y con más confianza acarició la hombría de Jean con su lengua.

Jean posó una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos rubios al momento en que dejaba salir un jadeo. Sintió que la mano lo incitaba a ir más abajo, así que cubrió sus dientes con sus labios y empujó ese falo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y humedecieron sus pestañas.

Con su lengua acarició la parte inferior de Jean y sintió como el castaño embestía su boca inconscientemente, en un movimiento muy lento y circular. No estaba tan mal, le empezaba a gustar.

Armin rozó un punto en la hombría de Jean que lo hizo estremecerse y gemir, retiró a Armin y lo depositó sobre el colchón otra vez para colocarse entre sus piernas.

- ¿L-lo hice mal? - preguntó asustado, creía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

- Dios, Armin. Estaba apunto de venirme en tu boca - confesó el ojimiel y Armin se sonrojó - pero primero... - dejó inconclusa la frase para meter un dedo dentro del rubio dando a entender el resto.

Armin arqueó su espalda y pegó su pecho al del Jean. El castaño empezó a acariciar su interior buscando dilatarlo, Armin empezó a jadear y Jean lo besó para distraerlo de la entrada del segundo dedo. El menor gimió en los labios de Jean y rápidamente se acostumbró a la intromisión. Jean trataba de asegurarse tijereteando los dedos y girándolos mientras besaba el cuello del blondo.

Al introducir el tercer dedo, Armin arqueó más su espalda y enterró sus uñas en la piel morena de la espalda de Jean mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido.

- Voy a entrar - anunció Jean después de expandirlo un poco con los tres dedos.

- E-espera...

- ¿Armin?

El rubio tenía el rostro completamente rojo, mientras se incorporaba, bajó el rostro hasta cubrir sus ojos con su flequillo. Para sorpresa de Jean, Armin se giró y quedó en cuatro frente a él.

- ¿Po-podrías hacerlo... así? - preguntó casi inaudible.

Jean sabía perfectamente que su rostro estaría completamente rojo. Se acercó y se colocó sobre él, rozó su miembro en la entrada del menor y pudo sentir que se estremecía.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Armin sólo atinó a asentir mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Jean se quitó por completo sus pantalones y volvió a posicionarse frente al trasero del blondo, posó sus manos en las nalgas de Armin y las apretó, mientras el menor se moría de vergüenza.

Colocó la punta sobre el ano de Armin y lentamente empezó a penetrarlo, Armin gemía y apretaba la funda de la almohada con sus manos. Cuando el castaño estuvo completamente dentro, trató de regular su respiración. Jean se inclinó y pegó su pecho en la espalda arqueada de Armin. Para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse empezó a acariciarle, los brazos, el pecho, los muslos. Lo hacía con una lentitud exquisita.

De pronto Armin empezó a moverse y Jean se incorporó, colocó las manos en las caderas de Armin y empezó a embestirlo. Primero lentamente, era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa forma y no quería lastimarlo. Al poco tiempo, Armin empezó a moverse más rápido, por lo que el también aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Armin cada vez se perdía más y más en el placer, sentía a Jean más profundo que nunca y le gustaba como se sentía. Empezaron a perder sus conciencias, Jean le embestía más rápido y mas fuerte en cada estocada. Y él giraba su cadera y la movía para que su trasero se encontrara con la pelvis del ojimiel, haciendo ese obsceno sonido cada vez más fuerte. Jean tocó su punto de placer y su vista se nubló mientras un gemido nacido desde su estómago salía de entre sus labios.

Gemían y jadeaban y no dejaban de moverse. Jean giró el cuerpo del menor y se colocó entre sus piernas que casi inmediatamente se enroscaron en su cintura. De una sola estocada metió todo ese miembro duro y grueso hasta casi explotar. Reanudaron sus movimientos y recuperaron la velocidad anterior.

Armin se aferraba a la espalda de Jean y éste a sus caderas.

- Je-Jean... ah... ya... c-casi ¡Ah! Mmh...

- Y-yo igual.

Se besaron y a los pocos segundos Armin gimió en la boca de Jean cuando llegó al clímax. Su interior se estrechó y Jean disfrutó de la sensación. Una. Dos. Tres estocadas rápidas y fuertes después, se corrió en el interior del menor.

Jean se dejó caer sobre Armin, ambos jadeaban pesadamente, con la vista nublada de placer. El castaño salió del interior de Armin y le habló.

- ¿Por qué de repente quisiste hacerlo?

Armin se sonrojó y se giró para evitar la mirada del ojimiel.

- S-solo porque sí.

No podía decirle que había visto a Eren y al sargento teniendo relaciones.

- Será mejor que vayamos a hacer nuestras tareas, no querrás que el sargento se enoje.

Al mencionar al azabache un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño y se levantó de la cama en un salto. Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la habitación. La cabaña seguía vacía, cómo Jean ya había terminado, acompañó a Armin a recoger más leña en el bosque, evitando totalmente el perímetro del huerto.

Cuando regresaron, en la cabaña ya estaban Connie, Sasha y Christa que estaban preparando los pescados que atraparon en el río, y detrás de ellos llegaron Eren y el Sargento, que los veía fijamente a los dos, ambos sonrojados por sus respectivos recuerdos acerca de la pareja recién llegada.

El Sargento chasqueó la lengua y fue hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de té de una tetera que alguien había colocado en el fuego. Armin y Jean suspiraron y fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos.

¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸

"Por la mirada del chico afeminado supongo que ahora fue él el que nos vio" pensaba Rivaille mientras se llevaba la taza a su boca con esa particular forma de agarrarla. "No aguantaría el castigo, supongo que se lo tendré que poner a su pareja, el cara de caballo mal parido."

Como había dicho al principio, Jean Kirschtein es el chico con la peor suerte dentro de las murallas.

╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮

**LOL, hice a un Armin p****ervertido, el que terminó realizado las técnicas del Heichou fue Armin, bueno en realidad él hacía las de Eren xD**

**Ahora no puse mucho Riren, me enfoqué en el JeanxArmin (no se cómo simplificar a la pareja, ya saben como riren, ereri, eruren, etc) **

**Lamento no haber podido cumplirles a todos los que me comentaron, lo que me lleva a agradecerles, WOW veintiocho reviews, me quedé perpleja, nunca había recibido tantos en un solo capítulo.**

**Bueno, espero que este Two-shot haya cumplido con las espectativas(?)**

**Gracias a los que leen mis locuras (*w*)/**

**¡Hasta Luego!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


End file.
